


По заявке "Кастиэль/Балтазар, рок-звезда"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Кастиэль/Балтазар, рок-звезда"

\- Ты лучше посмотри - гитара, кстати, самого Леннона, и не спрашивай, что я за нее отдал. А хотя нет, спроси.  
\- Нас навеки отлучат от сонма, - упрямо повторяет Кастиэль.  
\- Заладил. Послушай, - Бальтазар берет несколько аккордов, уверенно, но фальшиво.  
\- Эти попытки не доставляют мне эстетического наслаждения.  
\- У меня идеальный слух. Я дирижировал музыкой сфер.  
\- А сейчас ты в земном теле.  
\- Да какая разница. Я теперь как рок-звезда: кокс, мальчики. И умру молодым, - добавляет тихо, опускаясь на колени и расстегивая Кастиэлю штаны.


End file.
